plazmaburst2mapeditorfandomcom-20200213-history
User Manual
The user manual is a instuctional guide used by new map makers to help them make maps.The manual was typed by a player called teeko or tikstar.Note:This page is not for anyone to edit except for me.If oyu want to know why,ask at my profile. User Manual 1. Introduction Welcome to the level editor guide for Plazma Burst 2. This guide will describe all the basic tools of the editor, their identities and purpose. You can also find a list of error codes and their causes at the bottom of the page. In addition to the manual will give some examples of cards. 2. Basic tools and management Map ID - The map ID is used to You can not change the map ID after you have entered it. Save - Saves the map. After you save the map will only work for you. When you edit description of the map (outside of Level Editor), select "Published" to publish maps, allowing other people to play it. Changes will take effect after a few minutes. Load - Load the state the map was I. When it was last saved. After changing any parameter of any object, press Enter. Use the mouse wheel to zoom, the map can be moved with the mouse, arrow keys or WSAD. Note: The current version of Level Editor does not provide for cancellation of the last action. Note: A map will only be playable after one player and one wall is in it. The visibility of the grid can be toggled by pressing the G button. 3. Tools 1. Cursor Tool - To move and resize objects. Click in the center and drag to move or click the side and drag to change the size. Size can be changed only for doors, walls, regions and gravitator areas. If you hold down Ctrl and start dragging an object, the copy of it will be created. 2. Enemy Tool - location on the map of enemies and allies. They only appear on single player mode. Among the options: - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Speed X - The initial velocity on the X-axis. - Speed Y - The initial velocity on the Y-axis. - Health - Start hit points. - Max. Health - Maximum hit points. - Team - The number entered decides which team that character is on. If the team number is 0, then teammates can not harm each other or collide. 0 - Alpha 1 - Beta 2 - Gamma 3 - Delta 4 - Zeta 5 - Lambda 6 - Sigma 7 - Omega 8 - Counter-Terrorist 9 - Terrorists 10 - Usurpation Forces 11 - Civil Security 12 - Red Team 13 - Blue Team 14 - Green Team 15 - White Team 16 - Black Team 17 - Team 18 18 - Team 19 19 - Team 20 20 - Team 21 ... - Direction - The direction that the character is facing. -1 means he looks to the left and 1 means he looks to the right. - Character - A character. Number deterimines how will it look like, move and which sounds will make: 1 - Hero; 2 - Usurper small. The model can vary depending on how many hit points it has; 3 - Proxy; 4 - Android T-01187; 5 - Empty. Used to locate into drones or corvets to save rendering time; 6 - Advanced Usurper; 7 - Citizen security. Slow speed; 8 - Citizen security Lite; 9 - Android SLC-56. Fast robot; 11 - Citizen sequrity Boss; 12 - Citizen sequrity Ghost. Invisible for enemies; 13 - Noir Lime. Slowly than default speed; 49 - Weighted version of the battlesuit of the hero; 73 - Noir Lime Blue team. Default speed. Used for multiplayer team games, automatically being replaced with Player-defined model; 74 - Noir Lime Red team. Default speed. Used for multiplayer team games, automatically being replaced with Player-defined model. * The Character parameter does not affects hit points, but it can affect the speed, stability and max height of jump. - In car - Determines the character's presence in the car when you run the Map. Can be: -1 - Character is not in any technology. -2 - Character will be placed in the nearest vehicle (you need to place your character very close to the vehicle for this to work). #vehicle_name - The character will be placed in vehicle with the specified name.. - AI Behaviour - Determines the behavior of the character if they detect player. Takes the values: 0 - Default. Stands still until he hear shots. 1 - Follows the player. 2 - Stands still and arbitrarily looks around. 3 - Looks and walks around. Walking at an affordable area, arbitrarily looks around. 4 - Does nothing.- Trigger on death - Name of the trigger caused by the death of the character. 3. Wall Tool - Create walls and platforms. The map size will affect the time needed for loading. - Material - The material number determines what the block will look like: 0 - Concrete 1 - Grass 2 - Sand 3 - Brown Concrete4. Weapon Tool - places weapons to the map. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Model - Determines all its properties. Can be: gun_rifle - Assault rifle from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past; gun_pistol - Pistol from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past; gun_pistol2 - Real pistol; gun_gl - Greande launcher; gun_rl - Rocket launcher; gun_railgun - Lite railgun; gun_railgun2 - Heavy railgun; gun_shotgun - Shotgun from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past; gun_apistol - Alien pistol; gun_arifle - Alien rifle; gun_arifle2 - Alien shotgun; gun_vehcannon - A gun designed for vehicles, primarily for the Hound Walker; gun_defibrillator - Defibrillator; gun_bfg - BNG; gun_raygun - Raygun from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past; gun_vehminigun - A machine gun designed for vehicles, primarily Jeeps and Drones; gun_vehminigl - A grenade launcher designed for vehicles, primarily Drones; gun_real_shotgun - Real shotgun; gun_real_rifle - Real assault rifle; gun_plasmagun - Plasmagun; gun_minigun - Minigun; gun_vgun - Drone gun (not recommended in multiplayer games). Note: No leading symbol # - For team - Enter number of the team that you want to gun be able to picked up. The following numbers have the effect listed: -1 - All teams can pick it up; 0 - Only the player can pick it up. In single player allies can't.5. Vehicle Tool - Vehicles will automatically pick up nearby weapons designed for vehicles. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Direction - The direction that the character is facing. -1 means he looks to the left and 1 means he looks to the right. - Model - Determines all properties of vehicle. Can be: veh_jeep - Jeep; veh_walker - Hound Walker, should be placed above the ground so that its feet are not lodged into the floor; veh_capsule - A capsule that holds a player inside it. It can break open from from being dropped from the air; veh_crate - Wooden box, can store 3 weapons inside of it; veh_drone - A drone. It does nothing unless it has a pilot. Place player with the Character parameter equal to 5 inside to give it a pilot; veh_rope - A rope which attaches itself to the center of the square object. You can hang on to it and swing using the left and right arrow keys or the A and D keys. - Speed X - The initial velocity on the X-axis. - Speed Y -The initial velocity on the Y-axis. - % of Health -The percentage of the standard hit points a vehicle has.6. Door/Elevator Tool - doors and elevators. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Speed - Speed. 1 = 30 pixels per second. - Visible - Determines whether it is visible or not. True makes it visible, false makes it invisible. Invisible doors usually used to be a collision box for decorations. 7. Region Tool - Area / region. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Call trigger by ID - name of the trigger which will called by this region. -1 = Trigger will not be called. - Activation type - Determines which method is used to activate it connected Trigger with previous parameter. Can be: 0 - not used; 1 - Player enters the region and presses E button. Switch will appear in the center of this region; 2 - In the region is a character (player or enemy) not in the car; 3 - In the region is a character (player or enemy) in the car; 4 - In the region is a character (player or enemy). Not required for multiplayer maps; 5 - In the region came the door with the same dimensions as region; 6 - Alive player enters the region; 7 - Region includes all the alive heros which ally to player. If someone of heroes is dead or outside of this region, it will not work.8. Trigger Tool - Creating Triggers. It is invisible objects, when you execute them (with help of regions, dying enemies/players or timers) you can force doors/elevators to move, teleport characters from one location to other, create new enemies, and more. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol - Enabled - Determines whether the trigger is activated (can be executed) when you start the mission. - Max calls - The authorized number of executes. - Action X type - Type of trigger activity. One trigger can do up to 10 actions per on its execution. If something executes trigger, trigger do all these 10 actions. Next 2 parameters "Action X param A" and "Action X param B" determines additional objects or numbers which specifyed action will require. Action type can be: -1 - Do nothing. 0 - Start moving of door/elevator with Name 'A' from its current position to region with name 'B'. Dimensions of Door and Region must be same.1 - Change the "Speed" parameter of door/elevator with the name 'A' the value 'B'. 2 - Quickly move Region with name 'A' to the position of the region with name 'B'. 3 - Change the number of hit points of Vehicle 'A' to 'B' percents. 4 - Change the number of hit points of Character 'A' to 'B' percents. 5 - Change the gravity to the value 'A' (Originally 0.5). 6 - Make damage in Region 'A' with power of 'B' hit points. 7 - Mission complete. 8 - ? 9 - Mission failed with reason 'A'. 10 - Harm the stability with power 'A' of all Characters located at Region with the name 'B'. 11 - Kill all Characters at Region 'B' which are not allied to Character 'A'. 12 - Destroy all vehicles in Region 'A'. 13 - Put Character named 'A' into the Vehicle named 'B'. 14 - Move Character named 'A' to the region 'B' (if Character alive). 15 - Move Gun named 'A' to the Region named 'B'. 16 - Move Barrel named 'A' to the Region named 'B' (if Barrel not exploded). 17 - ? 18 - Move Region 'A' to the Region 'B'. Their centres will be located in the same point. 19 - Deactivate Trigger 'A'. 20 - Activate Trigger 'A'. 21 - Set number of remain calls of Trigger 'A' to 0. 22 - Set number of remain calls of Trigger 'A' to value 'B'. 23 - Set current hit points of Character 'A' to 'B' hit points. Does not sets hit points of each limb. 24 - Make an explosion with power 'A' at Region 'B'. 25 - Activate Timer 'A'. 26 - Deactivate Timer 'A'. 27 - Set the frequency of calls of Timer 'A' to value 'B'. 28 - Clone Character with name 'A' and spawn it at region 'B'. Use Region's -ID to make random spawn based of left and right borders of Region. 29 - Force all enemies of Characer 'A' who located in region 'B' hunt for Character 'A'. 30 - Move all players at Region 'A' to Region 'B'. Used for teleporting effect. 31 - Move all players at Region 'A' to Region 'B' and invert X speed. Used for teleporting effect, mirrored. 32 - Set the job ("AI Behaviour" parameter) of computer-controlled Character named 'A' to value 'B'. 33 - Change team of Character 'A' to value 'B'. 34 - Change model of decoration 'A' to model named 'B'. 35 - Set X acceleration of Gravitator Area named 'A' to value 'B'. 0 for disable. 36 - Set Y acceleration of Gravitator Area named 'A' to value 'B'. 0 for disable. 37 - Set stability damage of Gravitator Area named 'A' to value 'B'. 0 for disable. 38 - Set damage of Gravitator Area named 'A' to value 'B'. 0 for disable. 39 - Set game speed to 'A' frapes fer second (Defauld game speed is 30. Do not affects rendering). 40 - Enable/Disable Strong Casual Mode. 1 = Enable, 0 = Disable. Enables ability to change Player with Tab key. Mission will be terminated on complete death (limb lost) of any of allied main heroes, not for Multiplayer. 41 - Play sound 'A' from library. 42 - Shoe text 'A' in chat are with color 'B' defined in #XXXXXX format, or defined with one of listed values: 0 - EXOS 1 - Main Hero (Player's nickname will be displayed) 2 - Noir Lime 3 - Proxy 4 - Citizen sequrity43 - Show hint with text 'A'. If 'A' = 0, hint will dissapear. 44 - Reset current phase of between-call waiting of timer 'A'. 45 - Allow or disallow usage of defibrillators by allies with value of parameter 'A'. 1 = allow, 0 = disalliow. 46 - Set remain calls number of Timer 'A' to value 'B'. 47 - ? 48 - Multiply maximal and current hit points of Character 'A' by 'B' percents. Not for multiplayer. 49 - Enable or Disable psi swords with value of parameter 'A'. 1 = allow, 0 = disalliow. 50 - Mission complete and switch to level with ID 'A'. 51 - Zoom game camera to 'A' % (percents). 9. Water tool - Water. Better to create the water so its areas do not overlap each other. - Damage per frame - Damage. 1 = 30 damage per second. Water color will be chosen automatically depending on the damage. 10. Barrel tool - Barrels. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Model - One of the possible models: bar_orange - yellow barrel, low explosion bar_blue - blue barrel, medium explosion bar_red - red barrel, large explosion - Speed X - The initial velocity on the X-axis. - Speed Y - The initial velocity on the Y-axis.11. Eraser tool - Erases anything your mouse touches while you are clicking and holing down. 12. Player tool - Positions start for the players. Parameters are similar with the enemy. 13. Parameters Edit tool - Editing parameters of individual objects. The selected object can be removed using the Delete key. 14. Lamp - Lamp. The quantity of lamps will affect map load time. - Power - Determines how bright a lamp will be. - Flare - The existence of the effect of lens Flare (0 = no, 1 = yes). 15. Gravitator area tool - Gravitator area. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Speed X - Adding speed got the object along the axis X (in 1 / 30 sec). - Speed Y - Adding speed got the object along the axis Y (in 1 / 30 sec). - Stability Hurt - Stability damage (0 - no stability damage, 100 - Character falls. Intervening values are allowed). - Damage - Damage in 1 / 30 sec. 16. Timer Tool - Timer. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Max calls - Maximum calls. - Target - Name of trigger which will be executed every time when delay time will pass. - Delay - Delay between calls. 30 = 1 sec, 60 = 2 sec 17. Background Tool - Creating background textures. - Material - Number of displayed texture: 0 - Basic background; 1 - Ground; 2 - Usurper base background; 3 - Whie; 4 - Elevator path; 5 - panel3_tile18. Decoration Tool - Decorations. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Model - initial model, can take values: stone - Stone; stone2 - Small Stone; ship - Broken Ship; antigravity - Floor Gravitator. Generates sound; teleport - Floor Teleport; teleport2 - Ceil Teleport; teleport_x - Disabled Floor Teleport; teleport2_x - Disabled Ceil Teleport; ray_left - Left Killing ray; ray_right - Right Killing ray; ray_ceil - Ceil Killing ray; ray_floor - Floor Killing ray; null - nothing; 0 - nothing; antigravity0 - Disabled Floor Gravitator; ship_noir - Incoming once animated ship; final_place - Wide teleport disabled; final_place2 - Wide teleport enabled. Note: Collision box can be created with help of invisible Door object.19. Engine Marks - Game engine modificators. - Mark - Вид модификатора. - Parameter - Parameter which can be needed in some of modification types. Mark parameter can be: sky - Defines sky texture. Parameter of engine mark Can be: 1 - Yellow, dark; 2 - Yellow, bright; 3 - Absolutely white; 4 - Absolutely black; 5 - Space; 6 - Red. shadowmap_size - Size of shadow map grid, in pixels. Larger value = worster shadows and faster loading, smaller value = best shadows and slower loading. Loading will be aborted in case of too long loading (15 sec). Speed of loading at different computers can be different. At computers of players who have calculations quality set to "LOW" (by default) this size will be multiplyed by 2. Recomended not to change default shadow map size if you dont understand it. casual - Enables Casual Mode (not strong). Player will be able to switch between allied characters with tab key. Game will not ends till whole team die. Not for Multiplayer. nobase - Replaces computerized environment with wind environment. game2 - Alternate gameplay. strict_casual - Enables Strong Casual Mode. Enables ability to change Player with Tab key. Mission will be terminated on complete death (limb lost) of any of allied main heroes, not for Multiplayer. no_auto_revive - Disallows usage of defibrillators by allies. meat - Enables ragdoll dissaper even if player's Effects Quality set to HIGH in options. Required if your map generates enemies eternaly. hero1_guns - Creates equipment of main hero. All created guns will have "For team" parameter equal to value of Parameter of Engine Mark. hero2_guns - Creates equipment of hero Proxy. All created guns will have "For team" parameter equal to value of Parameter of Engine Mark. hero2_guns_nonades - Creates same equipment as hero2_guns but with no grenades. hero2_guns_nades - Creates same equipment as hero2_guns but only grenades. nopsi - Disables psi swords at mission start. Swords can be enabled again with trigger's action 49 and parameter 'A' equal to 1. gamescale - Sets game camera's zoom to value defined at Parameter of Engine Mark, in percents. 4. Layers Depending on the selected layer, you can choose only one type of object on which you are currently working. You can also work with all objects at once by selecting the mode "All". 5. Known Errors When you start the map: Error #2015 - On the map there are no walls, or they take too little space. Error #1009 - Non-existent weapons/barrels/vehicles. Possible model of some of the object being misspelled. Also, you may receive an error if the map has more than 99 barrels, weapons, vehicles or characters. Also, sometimes an error occurs if you set extra spaces in the name for example "gun_shotgun " instead of "gun_shotgun". Just a black screen - It is possible that you have not added any player in the map. Error #1095 - Too many objects. The map should contain not more than 99 objects of each type (99 characters, 99 weapons, 99 vehicles, 99 barrels). Number of walls, lights, background and doors - not limited. Error #1090 - Identical to the Error #1095. Also possible in cases when symbol " used (in parameters of any object) . Use double ' instead to make your map work. Error #1095 - If the previous description does not fit - please contact the main Plazma Burst 2 game's developer. During the game: Game "freezes" - Maybe that was called by executing of Trigger, the parameters of which has logical or syntax errors. Also problem can be in Object which makes attempt to call the Trigger. 6. Tips 1. Do not let the appearance of too many of the characters on the screen, as this may cause a drop in performance in some cases. 2. Do not place too many walls on the map, but rather separate the level by few maps. This will speed up loading of each map, as well as raise perfomance during the game. 3. Do not use too thin walls. Some of the players and objects may go through them, especially if the quality of the physical calculations at options of the player set to LOW. 4. Try to avoid imposition of water areas, because these places will not look good. 5. Try to place the walls so that they overlap each other (!) Otherwise, between the walls will be drawn a distinction and, moreover, between these walls will fall fast moving objects (weapons, grenades, and even the players). 6. Try not to place the field of water over the walls and always put the background behind the water sites. This will help your map look better. 7. Allies on your map in case of following the player will only move left or right, if possible, jumping / crouching to reach player, but they will not build more hard ways (than linear) to reach their target. 8. On your map, like in single player, computer controlled Characters are able to change their weapons to more suitable for a particular situation depending on such factors as distance to the enemy, weapon's damage, frequency of fire, the spread and current status (loaded / not loaded as in the case with the railgun lite, Proxy's shotgun and rocket launcher). 9. To make the sky beyond the map do not distract the attention of the players, hide it with walls. 10. Play more with lighting, lighting effects, sky light can be created with Flare-free lamp of low power, located along the perimeter of the sky line at regular intervals (eg 200 px). 11. Keep away more than 4 lamps which have the Flare effect from appearing at one screen. 12. On maps designed for Multiplayer Deathmatch mode add several (1 for small arenas, 3 for big arenas) complete sets of heavy weapons (rocket launcher, railgun, bng) and several (one per player, or more if your arena is enough big) low-grade weapons (pistols, rifles, maybe defibrillators). 13. In this version of the game in Multiplayer maps does not make sense to place computer controlled enemies, allies, barrels or vehicles. They will be removed, and the triggers associated with them, can cause errors during the game. 14. Connect your singleplayer levels with help of trigger's 50 action type. You can also display notifications to players with help of trigger's action type 42. 15. Do not make Multiplayer maps too large. Players can very easily get confused or lost on them. And leave it durning 10 seconds. And it always good to make your map look good. 16. For red/blue team-based game modes use player teams 12 (Red Team) and 13 (Blue Team). Blue team usually located in left part of map and Red team in right part. Use suffix _b for inversed gun and projectile colours. This way for Blue team gun models should be gun_pistol, gun_rifle, gun_shotgun_b and for Red team these: gun_pistol_b, gun_rifle_b, gun_shotgun. For guns which has defined colour you can also define for team parameter which equal to owner's team. Player skins must be 74 for Red Team and 73 for Blue Team. Game will automatically replace skins 74 and 73 with Player-defined.